


I don't like parties

by eyeofdionysus



Category: Almost Human
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeofdionysus/pseuds/eyeofdionysus
Summary: Reader thinks she has successfully managed to avoid seeing anyone at the precinct New Year party





	I don't like parties

Having checked your watch for about the 20th time you sighed in relief having successfully managed to avoid the precinct New Year party. 

Thankfully no one ventured into the evidence room enabling you to quietly see in the new year to a extensively organised and cleaned out evidence room.

You tentatively climbed the stairs, keeping your footsteps as quiet as possible so you could listen out for any party stragglers. You knew you should have left the office earlier in the day, but when you were handed evidence that should have been checked and stored months and weeks ago, you had no other choice than to do your job. 

You had also considered joining the party, but being in the presence of your crush, one Detective John Kennex, you thought better of it. Besides, you weren't a big party fan and the other thought of kissing everyone at midnight made you a little uncomfortable. 

You were making your way to the main door when you noticed lights still on in the control room. You rolled your eyes as you changed direction so you could switch them off. You didn't see anyone when you did a cursory glance around the room before you flicked the switch, sending the room into darkness, with the exception of some of the computers left on.

You jogged down the couple of steps towards the computer monitors with the intention of turning them off also when a voice in the darkness made you jump. 

“Could've waited till I finished pouring my coffee”

You spun round in the direction of the voice, your hand was on your heart, as if that would stop it from beating so loudly.

“Oh fuck you scared me. I'm sorry Detective I thought everyone had left”

You heard a cup being placed down before the figure moved towards you. 

“Y/N? What are you doing here? I thought you'd gone home hours ago since I didn't see you at the party”

You could feel your heart beating faster as you looked up at John standing in front of you. You felt nervous. You wanted to just run away.

“I...I...I’m not much for parties”

He stepped a little closer so you could see him in the blue light of the computers. You tried not to swoon as you looked at him. His hair was a little disheveled and you wanted to run your fingers through it. You subconsciously licked your lips as he smiled at you.

“You didn't miss much. But since you're here now. Would you...I mean if you don't have to rush off...would you like to join me in drink?”

“What? Here? Now?”

He chuckled light at your confused expression as he stepped passed you to his desk. He turned the small lamp on, causing you to blink as your eyes adjusted, and pulled out a small bottle of bourbon from his desk drawer. He pulled a second seat I've and gestured for you to join him.

You removed your coat and hung it on the back of the away before sitting and taking the glass John was offering. 

John waited until you had taken your first sip before talking. He was too engrossed in the way you closed your eyes and licked your lips as you sipped the dark amber liquid.

He coughed lightly as if to break him out of his own little daydream. “So. Ah. How come I didn't see you at the party.”

You smirked as you brought the glass back to your lips, sipping again before answering. “I already told you I'm not one for parties. Especially ones that involve having to kiss people I don't really know or like very much.”

John couldn't help but laugh at your response. But his laugh wasn't at you, it was at the situation. He fully understood what you meant. If he was being honest he hadn't particularly enjoyed the party much either. He was about to admit that he had ventured down into the evidence room to see if you were there with the intention of seeing the New Year in with you, but decided to keep that bit of intel to himself.

He had been too focused on the liquid in his glass that he hadn't realised you had spoken to him.

“Are you ok Detective? You seemed to zone out for a moment there”

“Yeah. I'm ok. Sorry what was it you asked?”

You smiled “I asked if you had a good time tonight”

John sighed heavily, but smiled as he looked at you. “Not really. I mean it was ok but there was something missing” 

You tilted your head slightly in a questioning gesture as you felt John's eyes stare into you. The air around you seemed to change, it felt warm and heavy. You couldn't tear your eyes from his as he moved closer to you. Your legs now positioned between his as he rested his hands on either side of you on the chair arm rests. You mirrored his movements as you leaned forward until you were inches apart. John smiled as his eyes glanced down to your lips then back to your eyes. When his lips touched yours you initially froze, but that only lasted seconds before you kissed him back. 

As the kiss naturally came to an end, John rested his forehead against yours as his hands found yours.

“Happy New Year Darlin”


End file.
